


Stockings (part 2)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Prompt Stories, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: A very special Christmas.





	Stockings (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

When Sam approached them with the idea of celebrating Christmas because of Jack, she thought it was a great idea. After all, it was Jack’s first Christmas and he deserved to experience it, after all that he had been through. Lexi knew it was a tough sell to Dean and Castiel, but once she explained to them that Jack’s mother would want that for him, they agreed.

Lexi saw Sam taking charge and take upon himself the mission of getting everything perfect for Jack and that just confirmed what she already knew: that Sam was an amazing man. She tried helping him, but he was determined to do it on his own, besides it was his idea and he didn’t want to burden anyone with what needed to be done.

She knew that he would include Jack at some point, like with choosing a tree and decorating it, or decorating the bunker. And she had to admit, the kid was good. He knew exactly where he wanted certain decorations and that just made her heart burst with pride.

Lexi knew it couldn’t be easy for Jack to be without his mom, so she did all she could to help him, to the point of becoming like a second mom to him, standing up for him and protecting him, just like Kelly would’ve done. She only met Jack’s mother briefly, but she saw how much Kelly already loved him and how much she wanted to protect him.

As the time went by, she started noticing that everyone was getting into the Christmas spirit. Castiel was researching what the traditions were, Dean was focused on making the food and desserts and teaching Jack how to make them as well and then there was Sam, making sure he had everything just right.

Then one day, completely out of the blue, Cas and Jack came to her, asking if she could go with them into town so they could buy their Christmas presents for everyone. She was surprised that they would ask her and not Dean, but they told her that they thought that she could actually help them, instead of giving them suggestions for prank presents. Lexi couldn’t help but laugh. “Yep, that sounds like Dean alright.”, she thought, still laughing. She agreed, besides she needed to buy her presents as well.

The entire ride into town, Lexi could feel their eyes on her. She knew what they had picked up on, but she simply told them to just leave it alone, for now. They smiled at her and agreed. Trying to change the subject, she asked them if they had anything in mind as far as presents go and was rewarded with blank expressions in return. She chuckled and told them not to worry, that she was sure they would find something.

They must’ve gone into every store in town, trying to find something for everyone. Lexi already had hers, all wrapped up and sitting safe in the trunk of their car, plus a special one. Eventually, Cas and Jack found what they were looking for. As they’re making their way back to the car, Cas and Jack told her they still had one stop to make and that she could just wait for them in the car, that they wouldn’t take long. Lexi wasn’t a fan of letting them walk around town on their own. She knew they could take care of themselves but there were so many things that could go wrong, that she didn’t like leaving them alone. But Cas reassured her that they would be quick, so she agreed.

Twenty minutes later, they reappeared with a couple more presents. Cas and Jack stored them in the trunk and got in the car. Lexi started the car and soon they were returning to the bunker. She tried asking them what were those presents but they just shrugged and didn’t say anything. “They’re up to something.”, she thought, not sure if she wanted to know exactly what it was.

They got to bunker at the same time as Dean and, after they helped him put the groceries away, they walked together to the library. On the table, they found a box with stockings in it. Looking them over, Lexi gave each one their respective stocking so they could see them. They were beautiful and had their names sowed on the top. “I’m glad I kept it with me.”, she thought, remembering the special present she got earlier.

She heard Sam coming into the library and walked over to him, kissing him when she reached him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. They were interrupted by Dean teasing them to get a room and Jack’s chuckle. Breaking apart, that’s when Lexi saw that Sam had a hammer and some nails in his hands. She knew what they were for.

Sam called Jack over and asked him if he wanted to help him hang the stockings up. She looked over at Jack and saw a beaming smile as he said that he would like that. Lexi saw Sam teaching Jack how to hammer safely and couldn’t help but smile at the sight before her.

They took their time and when they were done, everyone just stood there admiring their little corner. Lexi snaked her arm around Sam’s waist and felt him kiss the top of her head. She loved him so much and knew that nothing could ruin that happiness.

That’s when Lexi decided to give Sam that special present she had gotten earlier. Pulling it out of her jacket pocket, she handed it to him and waited. In his hand was a child size stocking, with “baby” written on the top. She looked up at Sam’s face and saw that he was wide eyed looking at it, tears already polling in them.

Sam slowly turned his head towards her and asked her if she was serious. For a second, she was afraid that he was gonna be upset, but when she nodded affirmatively, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, kissing her passionately. Tears mixed in the kissed and she realized that it wasn’t just his tears but hers as well.

Lexi heard Dean asking what was happening and Cas telling him that she was pregnant. Dean gasped and soon she felt a second pair of arms wrapping themselves around her and Sam. Sam put her down and she was whisked away into Dean’s arms. When he finally released her, she saw him hugging his baby brother. That brought tears to her eyes again. Looking at Cas and Jack standing on the side, just looking over at them, she called them over and told them that they were right and that they were going to be uncles as well, just like Dean, before pulling both into a tight hug.

Suddenly, Lexi felt herself in the middle of a tight group hug, since Sam and Dean had decided to join in. Eventually, they ended the hug, everyone still laughing with happiness at the news. Sam pulled her close to him again and kissed her, whispering an “I love you” and rubbing her belly, before breaking away to hang the little stocking next to the others.

Seeing it up there with the others just confirmed what she already knew: they were a family and she couldn’t be happier. She knew that that baby was gonna be spoiled and protected by this mix-matched family and that thought filled her heart. After all, family doesn’t end with blood.


End file.
